


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by Delinquent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pidge is so done with everything, shiro is embarrassed, so like a whole fic on lance being whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delinquent/pseuds/Delinquent
Summary: Five times Lance denies that he likes Keith, and one time he doesn't.





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So like I wanted to write a klance fic and its okay :/ Hope you enjoy!

1.

Lance lets out a huge sigh when he flings himself onto his bed. He's been doing that a lot lately. Sighing, not laying down. Come on now, team voltron has a whole universe that they need to protect, down time isn't an frequent thing here.

Yet, when said down time does occur, his thoughts begin to settle in. It's not like he isn't thinking all the time. Sometimes his mind is bouncing off the walls going a million miles a minute.

"Wait, how does time work in space anyways?" Lance begins his deep thinking of the day, or night. He's not really sure when he's in space, it's awfully confusing. He's sure if he asked Pidge that they would explain to him in full depth. But honestly he thinks he might nod off in the middle of the explanation.

If he nodded off then the rest of the team would think he's too stupid to understand. The last thing he wants is for Keith to get a one up on him. Another sigh is released from Lance. These days no matter what he's thinking about, somehow Keith rears his ugly mullet head in.

Speaking of Keith's hair, Lance has noticed that he's been pulling it back in a small pony tail during training. It's been growing longer since they've been in space. He figures Keith won't cut it because he's either too scared to do it himself or because the nearest hairdresser was galaxies away from them at the moment.

Keith's hair has always been offensive to Lance. Especially now that he's been putting it up. Lance has never felt so offended in his life. Every time he sees it a screech goes off in his head and his heart clenches. There is something definitely wrong with that. Lance has to physically remove himself from the room before he has a heart attack.

Maybe he should just offer to help the other boy manage his hair. He totally _hates_ the long hair Keith is sporting now so maybe he could change that. Back on Earth his older sister is a hair stylist and she taught Lance a few things here and there about hair styling.

"I'd like to touch his hair. Maybe it's really soft. It looks soft." Lance thinks out loud to himself. As soon as the words leave his mouth he lets out a tiny scream. Why would he start thinking about how soft Keith's hair probably is? He was offended that the words would even be thought, it's worse that he said them out loud.

Lance pushes his flushed face into his pillow. Keith and his stupid hair needs to leave his mind. Recently the other boy has taken up much of the space in his thoughts. The other day Lance found himself thinking about how cute Keith's laugh was. When he hears Keith laugh, his heart clenches with _disgust._

Okay, no it doesn't. He's not really sure what he's feeling. When Keith laughs, it's like he's a whole other person. His frown fades and a smile rises on the darker haired boy when giggles come out.

One time Lance had made Keith laugh due to giving some brute Galra a 'sick burn' before shooting him into oblivion. It's like a thousand fluttering butterflies filled his stomach and tried to escape through his throat. Just thinking about it now is making Lance feel the same as that time. Another sigh leaves his mouth.

"Curse Keith and his soft looking hair and his adorable laugh!" Lance calls out to the empty room.

"Shut up Lance, and stop simping about Keith!" Pidge yells from  the other room. Lance gasps and before he knows it he storms into Pidge's room. When he walks in he sees Pidge dicking around on their computer probably doing science stuff, as per usual.

"I'll have you know I'm not simping!" Lance screeches. Pidge gives him a shrug which enrages Lance even more. Oh how he misses Earth because then he could slam the door. Except this is Allura's stupid space castle ship thingy and the door slides shut peacefully. Not helpful as far as his usual dramatic flair goes.

"I don't like Keith!" Lance kicks the sliding door. The door slides open again and Pidge is suddenly standing at the opening. Lance flings himself back in fright and lands straight onto his ass. Pidge's face is mourned with a frown and their eyebrows pinched together.

"First off my door never did anything to you and second off, no you don't like Keith." Pidge steps closer and Lance is confused.

"I don't?" He's only saying that because Pidge had said he did so what changed?

"No I'm sorry I got it wrong earlier, you're in love with him." Pidge's leaves him in  the hallway with just the thought and Lance thinks he might explode.

........................................................................................................................................................

2.

Lance would like to say he didn't think about what Pidge said the other day, but that would be an understatement. He tried to understand why it bothered him so much, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to barge into Keith's room and tell him to get the fuck out of his thoughts.

But even Lance knew he needed to get a grip.

He decided maybe some combat training would settle the uneasy feeling in  his heart. Lance exited his room and roamed down to the training room. It was suppose to be the paladins bedtime so he's thinking he's lucky enough that no one will be in there.

Lance groans while smacking a hand to run down his face. Of course with his luck the subject of his thoughts was currently battling a training robot in the middle of the god damn night. Keith hears him enter the room and stops the simulation.

Keith whips away some sweat the rolls down his neck and Lance thinks he might combust.

"What're you doing here?!" They yell in unison. Keith's frown deepens as Lance settles on getting closer to settle an unsaid argument that had officially started when he entered the room.

"I'm training because I couldn't sleep, what about you?" Keith replies first. Oh God what was Lance suppose to say?

'I was too busy thinking about your stupid face and how you make me feel, which is really confusing so I came to literally fight out the feelings.' No, Lance will definitely not say that.

"Same here." Lance congratulates himself for not fucking that one up. Keith looks like he gathered up an idea as he tells the robot to return. He moves to the side of the room to pick up two practice swords, handing one to Lance when  he gets back.

"Well since we're in the same boat why don't we practice together?" Lance squints his eyes at the other boy. What's his angle? He figured Keith would've told him to get out or completely ignore him to continue with training.   


"Oh I see how it is. You're better than me at sword fighting so of course you pick this." Keith tosses him the practice sword which Lance barley catches.

"I mean is it really a bad thing to work on something you're not good at." Keith giggles out. He G I G G L E D. Lance feels like his brain is short circuiting until Keith comes at him with his sword swinging towards him. Lance unskillfully tries to blocks the attack. He brings his left foot back to stop himself from wavering.

Keith pushes forward harder and Lance begins to notice how close their faces are. Keith's dark eyes stare into Lance. Keith's eyes are something Lance could get lost in. They're not like oceans or space, none of that cliché romantic crap. It's the story they tell that draws him in.

Lance has noticed while Keith might have a lot to say and is incredibly impulsive in heated situations, there are times where he is  too quiet. In those silent moments Lance always goes to look into his eyes. He's never mentioned it to anyone but Keith is so easy to read. When he's upset his eyes hold a fire in them. When he's sad they are filled with darkness and Lance wishes to reach out for him and comfort him somehow.

But right now. Keith is harboring a story he hasn't seen before. Or maybe he just hasn't noticed? Keith looks almost.. amused?

He chokes.

Lance horribly makes the mistake of trying to push forward but ends up tripping himself and his fellow paladin. A curse leave his mouth as they go tumbling down together. The next thing Lance knows is he is hovering above Keith. Their legs are intertwined while his elbows cage in Keith's head.

When Lance had became the blue lions paladin he thought that Zarkon was going to be his only true worry on this journey. He was so very wrong. Keith stared up at Lance a little confused. Head cutely tilted to the side. Did Lance just think that? Yes, yes he did.

The silence between them was weirdly not uncomfortable. Lance was having an internal freak attack inside his body but he couldn't will himself to move. His eyes scanned over Keith's face. Lance's heart almost flew out of his chest when they settled on Keith's lips. It looks like Lance found another feature of Keith's that looked soft.

Keith's lips were barley open, leaving a small gap as if he wanted to say something. Lance's eyes followed up to Keith's flushed cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was training or perhaps something else. Finally their eyes linked and Lance noticed another emotion he's never seen.

His chest swelled as he carefully moved Keith's bangs out of the way to get a better look. Keith's eyes widened at the gesture. The dark haired boy's eyes sparkled with wonder. This was new territory.

Before Lance knew it, he was leaning down slowly. He didn't think the others eyes could get any bigger. But that's what snapped Lance out of it. What the hell was he doing? What was this feeling in his chest?

Lance abruptly pulls up and off Keith with a small nervous laugh. He stands himself up and begins to put away the training swords they dropped. Keith looks confused and Lance oddly feels bad.

"What was that?" Keith asks. Lance's heart cripples and he panics.

"Um I was just thinking you looked tired and wow look at the time I'm tired so I'm going to bed bye." Lance rushes out as he practically runs out of the room. He doesn't stop until he's once again  found himself on his bed thinking about Keith.

Except this time his thoughts are about Keith's lips. Lance lets out a groan into his pillow and he wants to cry. This is awful.

"I totally do not love Keith."

...........................................................................................................................................................

3.

Lance feels weird after that. He's become way more aware of what he's feeling and so he decides to take action. Well, not action really. He picks less fights with Keith and basically avoids any eye contact with him. He couldn't think of a better way to handle it so he decided this is how it's going to be from now on.

Things were fine for awhile, until he was cornered by team dad himself. Lance was just having a regular day, just got done with his beauty routine. He lets out a little whistle as he searches for something to eat.

A large shadow casted over Lance's crouched figure and he has about twenty heart attacks in two seconds. Lance flings the fridge door shut and holds up a bottle of weird alien goo at the attacker. Lance groans when he sees it's just Shiro.

"Didn't know Allura gave us new weapons." Shiro chuckles as he lowers his hands that were thrown up in defense at Lance's panic.

"Uh did you want some food? I think it's food." Lance raises an eyebrow when Shiro shakes his head.

"Lance," Shiro starts out and Lance thinks he's about to receive the talk. He's already got it from  his parents when he was thirteen and he's not about to get it again.

"Shiro, are you about to give me the talk? I know you're like team dad but you don't have to take on the roles of an actual dad." Shiro looks like he regrets even approaching Lance, and yes, Lance is offended by that.

"What? No, and no I am not team dad." Shiro grits out.

"Everyone thinks your team dad." Lance butts in. He could go on more but he stops once Shiro puts a firm hand onto his shoulder with an uneasy grin.

"I wanted to talk about your feelings towards Keith." Not only does Lance's jaw drop to the floor but so does the food goo.

_"What."_ It comes out softer than Lance intended to.

"We all came together as a team, except Keith of course, to talk to you about this." Shiro continues on and Lance thinks he's going to throw up.

"There is no way or chance that I'm in love with Keith." Shiro stops and blinks slowly.

"Uh, Lance I never said anything about love."

In that moment Lance knew he had severely fucked up.

"But you said my feelings for Keith!" Lance practically screeches out. Shiro's grip on his shoulder loosens to be more gentle.

"Lance, I was just saying how avoiding you teammate is unhealthy for the team and Voltron." Now Shiro really does look like he regrets this, and Lance is right there with him.

"If you need to talk about anything Lance, you know we are all here. We'll understand." That's what makes Lance panic.

Shiro knows.

He knows.

But _what_ exactly does he know? Lance doesn't even know and its driving him crazy. Lance's hands find his face to cover the flush that has found its way up to his cheeks. His head hits the back of the fridge. Lance peeks through his fingers to look at Shiro who carries a worried look.

"I-" In that exact moment Keith walks in. Lance lets out a squeal of happiness. He's saved by the very subject of their conversation. Lance could kiss him that's how happy he is. Well n-not kiss but definitely appreciate this.

Keith stops and looks utterly confused by what he's looking at. Lance covering his face and basically cornered by Shiro with his back to a fridge. Shiro lets out a long "uhhhhhhhh" as he pulls his hands back and takes a step back.

"How's the weather?" Lance cracks out and Shiro looks at him like he's stupid. For once, Lance really does believe so.

"Uh were in space." Keith replies back. Lance forgot how he hasn't spoken to Keith in at least two days. Those had been the longest two days of his life. He missed him.

"Lance, don't forget what we talked about." Shiro called to him before he left.

Then there were two.

"What was that all about?" Keith looks even more confused now. Lance thinks he's going to die from how much he's panicked in the past two days. What does he say?

_'Oh Shiro was just telling me it's okay that I'm feeling this way about you and how he's here for me to talk about my utterly lame feelings.'_

Yeah right, that's not happening.

"Uh we were talking about a movie." Lance decides that's the best thing he could come up with.

"Oh, what movie?" Keith does that head tilt that Lance likes so much. Damn it. 

"Well actually Shiro wanted to do a team movie night and asked for my opinion." Lance is the master of quick thinking. He gives himself a mental pat on the back. Keith looks more interested at this.

"That looked kind of tense though. Are you not telling me something?" Keith is smart enough not to believe half ass fibs.

"Shiro wanted to watch a rom-com and I made fun of him." Keith lets out a chuckle and Lance's chest clenches.

"That sounds like Shiro. So when is this movie night?"

"Tonight." He blurts.

 And that ladies and gents is how team Voltron ended up having a movie night thanks to Lance's quick thinking. Lance had to thank Pidge a million times over because they had actually brought movies on this ship. Also Lance had found out that Alteans actually had something close to a projector to watch it.

During the movie, which ended up being a rom-com, Lance was seated next to Keith on one of the couches. He guesses Keith got bored and fell asleep during the movie because now the guy was laying his head on his shoulder.

Lance didn't have it in him to wake him up. So there he sat the rest of the movie stiff as a board. From time to time he would glance down to look upon Keith's face. He looked so peaceful and all worries in the world wash away.

Well until Pidge and Hunk started sending him thumbs up and hearts.

"Get off my case." Lance mouthed angrily.

...............................................................................................................................................

4.

The sound of guns shooting off and his own heavy breathing fills Lances ears as they run through a Galra ship. They had just saved hostages and sent them off into escape pods. They would have been fine if one of the hostages didn't have a fear of flying.

"We are literally in a spaceship right now and flying basically, what is your problem?" Keith curses a lot and Lance finds it comical.

"But I'll be flying it. I can't fly a pod!" Keith and Lance groan in unison. Keith steps inside the pod and directs the pod to go straight to the castle. Lance and Keith were _supposed_ in and out while the rest of the team fight off Galra fighter ships.

"Okay there you go hop in." The alien grimaces but leaves with a thank you. Suddenly they're surrounded by Galra bots and they're running out of there. They just needed to get back to their lions and they were outta here.

Keith rounded a corner but suddenly came to a stop. Lance hears the sound of lasers shooting off and that's when he sees Keith's eyes widen. Lance's heart hurts from the fear that etches onto the others face. Keith doesn't have his bayard out fast enough.

Lance has never felt time slow down so much. He steps in front of Keith with his back to the laser that grazes his left side. Pain ripples throughout his body from the shock and he sees Keith's eyes. Fear, anger, and something else he can't register. 

Lance pushes through the pain and shuffles Keith towards another corridor while throwing up a shield which he should've done before. But he didn't think fast enough. He just, wanted to protect Keith. Lance stops at the corner and proceeds to shoot the bastards that shot him. Lance heaves out a painful sigh and turns back to Keith who is looking him with shock.

"What?" Lance raises a brow at him.

"Why the fuck did you step in front of me I had it." Keith grits out. Lance groans. This fucking guy.

"Seriously? No thank you Lance for saving my life?" Lance tries to play it off so they can just leave and forget about it. Keith's face pinches together as he steps closer to Lance. His hand covers Lances wound that bleeds a little more that he'd like it to.

"You idiot. You got hurt." Keith looks up at Lance and time slows once more. His heart thunders in his chest as he searches for words to reply back with.

"I wanted to protect you." Keith's shocked face makes Lance chuckle. But honestly that was horrible idea, his side aches more now.

"Can you walk?" Keith asks. Lance nods and the other takes it as a go ahead to grab his hand and lead him to their lions.

"I can walk on my own." Lance calls to him. Keith nods and slightly turns his face to look back at him.

"I also want to protect you so let me." Lance thinks for a second he sees a blush on Keith face and he's utterly dumbfounded. He doesn't say anything all the way back to the lions. Luckily it was on a minute long, but to Lance, it had felt like forever.

_"I don't love him. I don't love him. Nope nope nope."_ is all Lance can think later on that night.

........................................................................................................................................................

5.

Lance hates this game. This is the worst game in existence. This is basically a game where it is free reign to insult each other and get on people's nerves.

They're all playing the "Of Course" game. In this game you have to say of course to anything your opponent says. If you didn't say of course you lose and have to do whatever that person says. And _of course_ he gets Pidge as his opponent.

"You still wet the bed don't you midget?" Lance chuckles as Pidge flips him the bird. In turn Shiro let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course." They grit out. He's doing fine right now, but he's worried. Something feel off when Pidge gives him the evil eye. They're planning something.

"You love Keith a lot don't you Lance?" Lance feels the smile on his face fade. He wants to belt out those two words but he can't. They get stuck in  his throat. He glances over to Keith and his mind goes haywire. Keith looks at him like he's expecting something.

He can't do this.

Also Pidge is a piece of shit.

"Get off my case you little devil!" Lance lost the game and hates everything because now they all know. Everyone doesn't look surprised except Keith. The fault to this game is if you don't say of course it's basically true.

"Ha I win you suck Lance!" Pidge sticks their tongue out at him and he feels his face redden.

"I don't love Keith." Lance mutters really only to himself.

...........................................................................................................................................................

1.

Lance still grimaces as he walks back to his room after their team group bonding. Lance couldn't bring himself to look at Keith after the of course game. Things went on smoothly and finally they all separated to go to their rooms for the night.

_"From now on you have to do the dishes for a month."_ Lance lets out a long groan.

"Curse that little devil." Lance grumbles.

"I heard that." Pidge calls from right next to him. Lance lets out a high squeal but remembers quickly they room right next to each other.

"You're evil and you can't even deny it. Next time I'm going to create a rumor that you're in love with Shiro." Pidge gasps like I insulted their entire family.

"He's twenty five!" Pidge squeaks. Lance chuckles at flustering them.

"Forbidden love!" Lance teases more. Pidge punches Lance in the side where he was grazed by the Galra. He groans in  pain. It hadn't fully healed since then, and Pidge made it worse. They arrived at their doors but suddenly Pidge stopped him.

"You should really stop denying it though, It's not healthy." Pidge gives him a wink and Lance gulps.

"I'll think about that." That's all he can really say. As he enters his room he thinks about why it's so hard for him to just except what he's feeling. He hears a knock at his door. Probably   
Pidge back for more teasing.

"Listen here you devil child! I'm not in the mood fo-" Lance isn't sure what he's more surprised about. The fact that it's not Pidge at his door, or the fact that it's Keith standing with a pissed off expression.

"We need to talk." Holy shit. What the hell is this about? Lance is so confused on what exactly they need to talk about.

"Okay just let yourself in." Lance says as Keith pushes past him and takes a seat on his bed. Keith slams his hand on a spot next to him and points. Lance awkwardly walks over and takes a seat next to him. Keith stares Lance down and he has to look away before he gets lost in his eyes.

"Lance, what is going on with you?" Keith asks him. His eyes flicker up to Keith's face and sees something he wish he didn't. He looks almost, hurt?

"I'm- what do you mean exactly?" Lance asks.

"I mean you've been acting weird. You don't fight with me anymore, you did that _thing_ in the training room, and using yourself as a damn shield for me." Lance feels that his heart is under attack. Heat travels up to his face as he tries to reply.

"I just, I don't know I'm just feeling stuff okay?!" Lance belts out. Keith tilts his head to the side and he's done for.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know how to say it but I can show you?" Lance says it like a question. Keith's eyebrows quirk up but he nods slowly. Lance gulps down whatever it is that was trying to stop him and his hands lifted up to the others cheeks. Keith's eyes widen and Lance's close.

His lips nervously collide with Keith. It only last a few seconds but it felt longer. Lance can feel a blush settle on his cheeks as he pulls back to see a still wide eyed Keith. Lance thinks he understands why he was so scared to say why he loved Keith.

He didn't want to ruin the relationship they had.

What if Keith didn't like him like that? And now Voltron is going to disassemble all because of his stupid feelings and now he feels like shit because what if that was Keith's first kiss and he stole it? Keith still doesn't move or say anything so Lance does what he does best. Talk.

"I'm in love with you and I haven't been dealing with it well and all I want to do is kiss you again and touch your probably soft hair and oh god I'm sounding creepy I'm sorr-" Lance doesn't continue because Keith does the head tilting things right into the palm of his hand because he's still clutching his cheek.

"You love me?" His eye sparkled and Lance no longer found words to say. He simply nodded. Before he knew it, he was being kissed roughly. A hand found it's why to the top of Lance's thigh and another is resting on his right shoulder.

The kiss is sloppy and inexperienced but it's everything Lance wants. His back hit the bed and Keith hovers above him. It was so warm and the caress of Keith's lips made Lance think that they were as soft as he thought they were. Lance's hands found themselves roaming in Keith's hair. He tentatively played with the ending strands, pulling slightly.

Keith opened his mouth with a low moan which sent tremors down Lance's spine. Lance saw an opportunity so he took it. Their tongues meets with Keith's in a feverish kiss. Keith's hand is now at this side pushing his shirt up slowly. His fingers move against his wound in which Lance sucks in abruptly.

"Easy there tiger."

"I'm so sorry." Keith says out of breath. Lance chuckles as he catches Keith's lips a second time. When they part again, Keith's head is pressing on Lances chest.

"I think I'm in love with you" Keith says meekly. He pulls his head up to look at Lance. His eyes strike Lance to the core. So this is what love looks like on Keith. He thinks back to the Galra ship incident and identifies the look he couldn't pin point back then.

"I really should have done that sooner." Lance leaves small kisses upon Keith flushed cheeks. Keith replies with a soft laugh and Lance thinks his heart soars through the roof.

"Yeah, you really should've." He whispered as he closed the distance. Lance laughs lightly into the kiss and finally the denial has cleared. Except more thoughts fill his head.

All of them are thoughts of Keith.  

 

.............................................

Pidge from the other room:

"Jesus God Christ Allura really has to make the walls thicker."

...............................

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second chapter where Keith denies his feelings for Lance? Also was it okay?


End file.
